Colt
Colt served as Roland's second-in-command, the First Mate aboard the Mjolnir and friend of Mauser during the Sixth Matrix Resistance. He was promoted to captain at the start of the Second Machine War when Roland was promoted to Zion Commander, and was Zion's ranking field officer in the Matrix on the evacuation of many Zion veterans. When Mauser, presumed dead, was sighted in the Matrix, Colt searched tirelessly for him until he was told to stop the investigation by Seraph. Biography Born in the sixth Matrix, Colt went on to become First Mate of the Mjolnir. He accompanied his captain Roland to the Crisis Meeting, and went with him when the Crisis Meeting was interrupted by Agents. They managed to find a phone and jack out of the Matrix. Resistance While the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar were on the main deck of the Mjolnir after the destruction of their own hovercraft, searching for Neo in the Matrix with AK and Roland, Colt was in the cockpit, and slid down the ladder to tell his captain he had the projections for the Machines reaching Zion in just under twenty hours, who spurred the crew into action. Colt was piloting the Mjolnir as they found the Logos and was first out in the search party, with a high beamed flashlight attached to his lightning rifle. As Morpheus went ahead he warned him: "Careful sir. Them squids are sneaky bastards. Could be a trap." Some time after Neo took the Logos, Maggie was found dead, and Colt and Mauser searched the Mjolnir for Bane, who had already left the ship and was aboard the Logos. When the sentinels started chasing the ship, Colt joined the rest of the crew (with the exception of Niobe and Morpheus, who were piloting the hovercraft) on the guns, and presumably made it back to Zion with the rest of the crew. Second Machine War Colt was made captain on Roland's promotion to Commander, and helped direct Zion operatives to head off attacks on their data stores by the Machines and Merovingian Exiles. Roland's ship was destroyed around old Zion, with feedback frying the systems when the Machines destroyed the old Zion mainframe; Colt feared that some of his crewmates, including Mauser and AK had not survived the crash and subsequent swarm of sentinels. Anticipating that the Machines might use the General's Morpheus Simulacrum to unlock the RSI data they captured from the mainframe, Colt and Ghost led Zion operatives in a pre-emptive search for the Simulacrum, but it eluded them, and heavy Agent attacks prevent further pursuit. After Veil, the Cypherite controller, led several assassination attempts against compromised Zionite veterans, Colt, by then Zion's remaining ranking field officer, opposed her along with other Zion and Merovingian operatives who converged on the scene. Colt then led a mission to rescue data from a Zion organization area which the Machines had gained access to from the Zion mainframe data they had captured and cracked using the Morpheus Simulacrum. Name Colt, like most of the crew members aboard the Mjolnir, was named after a weapon; in his case the guns of Colt's Manufacturing Company. Appearances *''The Matrix Reloaded'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''The Matrix Revolutions'' *''The Matrix Online'' ja:コルト ru:Кольт Category:Resistance Characters Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix Online Category:Humans Category:Zionites Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Reloaded Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions Category:Characters in MxO Category:Enter the Matrix Category:Characters in Enter the Matrix